


shooting star

by spadeflake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadeflake/pseuds/spadeflake
Summary: What are stars made of?





	shooting star

What are stars made of? Anya thinks to ask. She knows how Raven would respond. Scientific jargon that wouldn’t give her any real answers, nothing she could do anything with. Instead of nodding along, Anya would flash an annoyed look, and Raven, instead of stopping, she’d smirk and purposely drag the explanation out longer than necessary. Despite herself, Anya would smile, proud and in love, because that’s what she always did, always felt.

But Anya, Anya believes the stars to be made of three shades of brown; her eyes, her hair, her skin; and her muted red lips. She used to look up, wonder what was out there and why she was so drawn. These days, she looks down. Because a star too stubborn to die flew from space and into her bed.

Raven would say stars were made of gas and metal while her eyes shined and lips quirked and Anya would smile. Silently, she’d think, No. Her smile would widen and she’d think, No, stars were made of quivering lips, rash decisions, and violent bursts of excitement. They were made of fake confidence, loneliness, and nightmares. Of longs days and nights ending with fumbling bodies and warmth. Of her. Her snark, laughter, and tears. All of her.

Raven would say stars were fire and Anya would think of happiness and lust that started as a dim light and crackling wood and grew into full blown passion and love like a forever evolving flame.

Raven wouldn’t even ask her to speak. She’d look into her eyes and she would know. She always knew. Every emotion, no matter how guarded, she’d drag it up from the depths of Anya’s soul and somehow make everything feel less and more all at once.

Now that she’s gone, Anya can’t seem to shut up. It’s as if a piece of Raven somehow embedded itself into her chest and now she’s taken to Raven’s talkative nature. She wonders if her hurt, behind the jabs and gags, is as easy to read as Raven’s was. By the way others act around her, she assumes it is. She doesn’t have the energy to be angry or ashamed.

It took her by surprise. Raven had a talent for that. From the moment she crash landed into her life in a ship of burning scrap to the day she exhausted into white smoke. Anya always thought Raven would out last them all. She was smart and strong, so much so that it made Anya’s heart throb. She forgot that luck is just important a factor and it always runs out. Raven’s ran out.

Anya didn’t know before. She never got the chance to ask, she laughs, Raven would have already known. She would have known that stars died too.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](blakebat.tumblr.com).


End file.
